fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Man versus Machine
---- After a rousing first day of trials for the many guilds that were participating came the next day and its assorted bag of one vs ones. Clara Scarlet a machina of Libertus was the first to emerge into the arena as the announcer boomed his intro. "Next up! representing Libertus Clara Scarlet! The Machine of Revolution!" An assorted array of cheers and applause ran out from the crowd observing the arena as the hooded Clara walked closer to the center of the arena, hoping to help make up point wise for the guilds lacking day one. She awaited her opponent to arrive, and the announcer to announce him or her, hoping that she can score a win for Libertus. "Introducing, Galdrabok's Cecil Shimizu!" The announcer called next as a young man entered the arena. His aquamarine hair was immaculately placed in a ponytail, his attire clean, fitting a monochrome color scheme. The applause seemed to die down somewhat, as no one knew much about the young man and his magic of choice, though his display during the first round was intriguing. He approached his place in the arena, observing the drawn lines between himself and his opponent, marking the bounder they could not cross. Cecil listened to the instructions and had to quickly readjust his strategy, hand-to-hand combat would not be applicable in this battle. Cecil eyed Clara, gauging that she had abilities centered around machines. His best plan of attack would be to overload her devices with lightning, though it could be particularly draining if it failed. Scanning over Cecil's appearance Clara gathered that the distance restriction benefited Cecil in that regard. It was difficult to gauge his abilities from this distance considering the distance between them. Bullets luckily had a universal effect on many things, a ranged fight has the potential to take a while if Cecil has the speed advantage. The announcer continued, "With that out of the way, fighters! you know the rules so play nice and GO!" As soon as the announcer started the fight Clara's Machia Ex Deus activated her Titanic Arms augment as they quickly formed around her arms speaking quietly as she slammed her fists together, "Try not to die." As she said this she aimed her fingers in Cecil's general direction and a barrage of bullets emerged from her fingers like a swarm of bullets aiming to take down Cecil. Cecil stood calmly, his hands shoved in his pockets as he established a mental link, reading her plan of attack and adjusted accordingly. He removed his left hand, outstretched his fore and middle finger before tracing a lateral line in front of him, creating a wall of his translucent aura in front to protect him. As the bullets clattered to the ground and Cecil lowered the barrier he spoke aloud, his voice laced with a metaphorical sneer, "Sorry, but I'm inside your head. You'll have to do a lot better than that." Right as he stopped speaking, Cecil felt his magic origin shift to encompass the new capabilities the attribute of an electric eel gave him – bioelectricity magic. He outstretched his arms once more, pointing at Clara with two fingers before letting his own electrical current manifest as physical lightning, launching the bolt at Clara. However, this additionally carried a different motive, to leech Clara's own electrical current and use it to his own advantage. About the same time Cecil launched his bolt of lightning Clara raised her left hand, more notably the palm as the large metal hand acted as a sort of giant target blocking the lightning from trying to hit her body, noting the electricity zapping her arm as she clutched her hand. Speaking her thoughts aloud, "Rare, usually i'm the practical bane of magic users, whatever it is you are using isn't utilizing ethernano." Observing the bullets that didn't connect, there should be only one reason they didn't connect they were stopped in midair they had to have hit a shield or wall of some sort but Clara couldn't sense any ethernano being used to block them. As for his claim that he's inside her head, she wrote that off as a bluff there was no way any magical link could stay connected to her mind for long due to her Machia Ex Deus's magic absorbing properties, it would seem very far strung to think Cecil was maintaining a link for long. There was also a strange noticeable pattern in her thoughts almost as if she was talking strategy to an unknown third party also residing in her body as well. Closing her eyes she reopened them her eye color changed from Orange to Red, as she punched the ground causing the earth around her punch to break upward enough for her to throw a giant slab of rock at Cecil like a disc using her arm's immense strength to try and connect the rock disc with Cecil's frame. Cecil couldn't help but feel pride as his plan was working, he had successfully been able to absorb some of the electricity in Clara's body through contact with his bolt spell. He had released his telepathic link long ago, realizing that she was quite basic in terms of strategy, he wouldn't even need the edge it provided to defeat her. As the beastly woman threw the lateral slab of earth at him, Cecil simply ducked underneath it as it continued on its path, slamming into the arena wall behind him. He stood, lip twisted in disdain as he saw he had gotten dust on his pants. Cecil shifted his magic origin once again, utilizing his take-over capability to its full potential in order to harness the power of Kohaku. Emerging to meet Cecil's desire was a modified version of the 'Fish Scales' spell, an oversized razor sharp disc of water, launching itself at Clara's left mecha arm, cutting through part of it before Cecil released a tendril of water at Clara, attaching itself to the left arm and yanking violently to detach it from her body, sending it across the arena floor into his domain. Since the beginning, the intelligent young mage had decided that this match would be over soon after it began. He didn't feel like wasting any time play fighting with the brutish mecha. Clara did not seem fazed at all with the brutish removal of her arm, even as her artificial white blood began to pour out of the wound where her arm was removed before it stopped, she even gave a slight indication of a grin under her hooded face. Her arm that was previously detached suddenly started moving back towards Clara almost like it was attracted to her before wires from both her detached arms and her arm itself before reassembling back together. As the two previously detached items reconnected her left arm started glowing in a massive heat increase in her arm as power was restored to it, "You are rare, that much is clear, you may very well be one of the few mages in Fiore that actually can pose a threat to me, but you underestimate the miracle that is this body." Without elaborating further she acted, armor plates on her arms unlatched as suddenly with great force behind them launched the equivalent of several metal disks at Cecil before again aiming her hands at Cecil firing bullets out of her fingers yet again, only this time they were a more potent caliber. Her pride was stirring aiming to overtake both Cecil and anything else that stood in her way. As Clara reached to attach her arm, Cecil knew he had won, however, he was not expecting the sudden torrent of bullets. His aura swelled up to protect him, laying his body in translucent aqua energy. His bicep screamed in pain and Cecil looked down to see a bullet had grazed his skin before he had been able to put his defenses up. He bit his lip, bullet wounds would take some getting used to. Cecil prepared to counterattack after the bullet-rain ended, taking the aura around him and releasing it as a devastating kinetic pulse until a buzzer sounded and his attack quickly withered away due to the Dispelling Magic used when matches were not in session. Cecil gripped his arm, a subtle smirk on his face as Samarra Inari rose to deliver her verdict. From up in the judges box, Samarra grabbed hold of a microphone, clearing her throats before speaking. During that last volley of attacks Samarra noticed something that she had to consult with the other judges about, giving enough time for the water bullets to graze Cecil; so she made note to apologize to him after for her delay in judgement. "After some discussion with the other judges, I find that Clara Scarlet has broken the rule of this match by crossing over the 5 meter limit. Her robotic arm was detached and brought over to Galdrabok's side through the use of magic. The arm did begin to move in the 5 meter space between the two combatants, but as soon as the wires from Clara's body made connection with the arm to reel it back in, the arm effectively became part of her physical being once more. Though robotics blur a line between weaponry and humanity, because Clara is predominantly mechanical, this judge finds this a violation of the limit; working the same as if a human were to stretch their arm to reach across the five meters. So I will call that Libertus has forfeited the match due to a technical rule violation." She said, speaking clearly before setting the microphone down.